


Black Beetle in the city (of Townsville)

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: I will try my best to stay true to the tone of the original show, The main character is a bit of an anti-hero, This is based on the original powerpuff girls show, This story is appropriate for all ages, but also the villains, not the awful 2016 reboot, she helps the girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: It's been eight years since Margaret Rodriguez became the thief known as Black Beetle. She had to steal a few important objects and sell them double what they're worth to get a hold of the suit that gave her the ability to grow and shrink at will, perfect for robberies. But now that she lives in Townsville, will she finally be stopped by the trio of crime-fighting kindergarteners known as the Powerpuff Girls? Even worse, will she be able to teach the the villains of Townsville how to be successful?





	1. The Black Beetle's origins

What made Margaret Rodriguez want to become a super villain in the first place? That is a question that even she doesn't know the answer to. Maybe it was the excitement of getting away with something she wasn't supposed to do, or the thrill of beating up people who tried to stop her. But what she thinks it might be is the fact that she gets to feel superior to over others. As a person, Margaret is kind-hearted and resourceful, but as a villain, she is mysterious and threatening. How she became a villain is a bit of a funny story.

Before she was Black Beetle, Maggie made her living stealing things and selling them for double what they're worth. Then, a kingpin hired her to do a job that involved breaking into a secret lab and stealing a special suit that can make the wearer grow and shrink at will. She accepted the offer, and stole the suit with no problem. The kingpin paid her, but she double crossed him and kept the suit for herself. From that day forth, she became known as the Black Beetle, a thief that could steak past any security system, take out any guards, and steal any artifact, no matter the cost. Eight years and several heists later, she decided to retire to a city known as Townsville. She never thought she would ever do any villain work again, but she was wrong.


	2. Meeting the villains of Townsville

Margaret Rodriguez was sitting alone in her apartment, watching the news. The headline of the day was: "Super Villain Sedusa stopped by Townsville's favorite crime-fighting trio, The Powerpuff Girls." Margaret scoffed at the headline. "Super villain? There's nothing super about her. All she did was try to steal a diamond and she got stopped by kindergartners. I could do a much better job than her!" she said to herself. 'Wait,' she thought for a moment, 'I COULD do a better job than her...' She looked over at her old Black Beetle suit. Maybe she could... "No," she said out loud, "those days are over, and you know it, Maggie." She sat back down on her couch, looking at the next headline: "Evil spawn Him wreaks havoc in Townsville!" "Woah," she said in amazement, "Now THAT'S evil." Looking back at her suit, she wondered... "Maybe I SHOULD come out of retirement...", but she snapped out of it. "No, we've been over this, Maggie. You are no longer a villain. Those old days of stealing may have been fun, but your life is what's happening now. Get over it," she scolded herself. She turned off the TV, and went to her bedroom, but not before getting a good final look at her suit. "Tempting, but not today," she said to it, and went to bed.

The next day, Margaret was looking through her mail, when she noticed a strange letter addressed to her. Opening it, she read: "Dear Black Beetle, I have heard about you on the news. I have observed you on informative public broadcasting. I have taken an interest in what you do while watching television meant to inform people on current events. That being said, I ask you to visit me today at the the alleyway near the convenience store to meet some of my friends, my co-workers, my people who I share a positive relationship with. We look forward to meeting you, to being introduced to you, to being acquainted with you when we at the moment were not. Sincerely, Evil Genius, Mojo Jojo." This had to be the weirdest thing Margaret had ever read in her life. 'Mojo Jojo?' Why did this guy repeat the same sentence, over and over, each time in a different fashion? Plus, he called himself an 'Evil Genius.' "Well," she said to herself, "I guess I'm coming out of retirement..." 

Margaret walked over to the alleyway by the convenience store, carrying her miniature Black Beetle suit in her purse for safe keeping. There was no one there. "Great," she said sarcastically, "Some kid probably sent me that letter as a prank." Suddenly, she saw a shadow creeping up behind her. Getting her suit out, growing it to normal size, and putting it on, she shouted: "Who goes there?!" She turned around, and was greeted by a green monkey wearing a purple cape and a dome-shaped helmet with three upside down v's on it. The monkey said in a Japanese accent: "Hello, Black Beetle." It took everything in Margaret not to laugh at what she was seeing. Was this the guy she was supposed to meet? And where were his 'friends'? The monkey spoke again: "I am Mojo Jojo. Evil criminal mastermind, and sworn enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. I already know you are Black Beetle, a thief, a person who steals things, an individual who takes things that is not theirs," Margaret couldn't believe this guy. He calls himself the sworn enemy of the Powerpuff Girls? THIS guy? Finally, she spoke: "I know. You sent me that letter. Where are your so called 'friends?" "They will be here, they will appear in this spot, they will show up to this current area," Mojo told her. Suddenly, she heard a noise, and that is when her day went from weird to weirder.

A portal started manifesting in the alleyway, and out of it came a demon wearing knee-high black boots and had lobster claws for hands. "Black Beetle, this is Him," Mojo said to her as the demon walked up to the two of them. Holding out his hand (er, claw), the demon said in a spine-chilling voice: "Helloooo~. I am Him. You must be this Black Beetle Mojo told me about~. It is nice to meet a fellow villain~." "Uh, the pleasure's all mine. I heard about you on the news," Margaret said, shaking Him's claw. "Oh yes~. I caused a lot of collateral damage~. I would have caused more if it hadn't been for those STUPID Powerpuff Girls..." Him growled, his voice dropping a few octaves. Suddenly, a group of people came into the alleyway. One of them was a little girl with red, curly hair in pigtails, wearing a tiara and a yellow powerpuff-like dress. Another was a big, furry pink monster wearing overalls and carrying a rifle. The third figure was a woman with black, snake-like hair that seemed to move on it's own, wearing fishnets and a red leotard. Margaret recognized this woman to be Sedusa, the villain that was on the news that was stopped by the Powerpuff Girls. How was she already out of jail? "And this is Princess, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Sedusa," Mojo told her. She turned to Sedusa, and said: "I recognize you. How did you get out of jail so soon?" "How did you know I was in jail?" Sedusa asked her, cocking her head to the side. "I watch the news, you know. I have a life outside of villainy," she told her. "Oh," Sedusa said seductively, "I guess you must be a fan of my work then~." "No, not really. I just think that I could have done a better job stealing that diamond than you did," Margaret said bluntly. She turned to Mojo: "Okay, Mojo. Is that all of your friends?"

"No, Black Beetle. I have a few more, I have a larger number than you think, I have a a greater number of individuals I am on good terms with that you previously thought," Mojo said, repeating the same thing over and over again. Finally, another group of people showed up, at least, Margaret thought they were people. One group was comprised of green-skinned teenagers, and the other appeared to be a trio of cells. "Black Beetle," Mojo said, introducing the newcomers, "Meet the rest of my friends, the Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba Boys." "So," she said, addressing everyone in the alleyway, "Am I supposed to believe you all are the feared villains of Townsville? None of you look frightening in the least, except for Him, because if your appearance doesn't make people crap themselves, your voice will certainly do the job." "Well, are we supposed to believe that YOU are the most skilled thief in the world? Your helmet makes your voice sound really loud and deep!" Princess asked in a shrill and annoying voice. "Easy, Princess. I asked Black Beetle to join us here for a reason," said Mojo, cutting her off. Turing to Margaret, he told her: "The reason I asked you to come here is so you can join us, you can be in our ranks, you can assist us in striking fear in the hearts of the people of Townsville!" Everyone looked at her in anticipation. Him was giving her puppy dog eyes. The Gangreen Gang was staring at her, waiting to see what she would say. Sedusa just gave her the side glance, still mad at her for what she said earlier. "Well, you guys could use a villain who knows what she's doing," Margaret finally spoke. Everyone cheered, and Him gave her a big hug. "Excellent!" exclaimed Mojo, "We are all happy you accepted, you did not decline, you have taken our offer greatly!" She chuckled, and then frowned under her helmet in concern. Teaching these guys how to be successful villains was going to be a lot harder than she thought...


	3. Jailbreak

That night, Margaret was awakened by the sound of her telephone ringing. Stumbling over to it, she answered in a half-asleep voice: "Hello?" To her surprise, Mojo Jojo was on the other line. "Ah, Black Beetle! Thank goodness you answered! I need you to help me, to assist me, to get me out of a bad situation," Mojo said in a slightly nervous voice. "Yes, what is it? And why did you call me in the middle of the night?" she asked, still half-asleep. "I seem to have... gotten myself in jail, in prison, a place where people who do crimes are punished," Mojo told her, still sounding nervous, "So I was wondering... will you help me escape, to get out, to free me from my imprisonment?" Margaret thought about this for a moment. Is this something that usually happens in villainy? Are you supposed to free other villains when they go to jail? She never had to do it in Madrid, Spain because there were no other villains. She went to jail a couple of times, and always managed to escape. Maybe the first thing she should teach everyone is how to escape prison. "Uh, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes," she finally said. "Oh, thank you Black Beetle! I know you are new here, but you have already been a big impact on the villainous community!" Mojo exclaimed happily. Margaret hung up, and got out her Black Beetle suit. "This is probably going to happen a lot..." she growled, putting on her suit.

Margaret, in her Black Beetle suit, made her way over to the Townsville jail. At the entrance, she pressed a button on her suit and shrunk to the size of an insect. She ran inside, stole the keys off of one of the guards, and found Mojo's cell. "Psst," she whispered, "Hey, Mojo." Mojo looked up in confusion, "Black Beetle? Is that you? Where are you? Where is your current location? Where is the place you are standing in the moment?" "Down here," she said, still whispering. Mojo looked down to see her standing outside his cell. "Black Beetle! You shrank! You became smaller! You have changed into a smaller size than you previously were!" Mojo said, surprised at what he was seeing. "Yes, my suit gives me the ability to grow and shrink at will, now do you want me to get you out or not?" she asked, getting impatient. "Yes, please get me out, free me, help me escape from my imprisonment!" Mojo pleaded. Margaret rolled her eyes, and unlocked the cell with the keys. Suddenly, an alarm went off, and they heard footsteps coming towards them. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Mojo, sprinted out of the building, and used the wings in her suit to fly away. "What?! You can fly, you can lift yourself off the ground, you can soar around in the sky using something other than a plane or helicopter?!" Mojo asked, astonished. "Yes, the suit also has a pair of wings tucked away in the back so I can fly, now be quiet, they'll hear us," she scolded as they made their way to his base. When they reached Mojo's base (which, by the way, was an observatory on top of a mountain with lava streams on the side in the middle of Townsville park), Margaret put him down and said: "There, you're home. Now, can I please go home?" "Yes, but first I would like to thank you, to show my gratitude, to show you how happy I am that you got me out of jail," Mojo said, hugging her. "It was nothing, but from now on, you have to get yourself out of jail, okay? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us," she told him right before she shrank and flew away.

The next morning, when Margaret woke up, she found a note on her nightstand. It read: "Hello Black Beetle. Everyone has heard about what you did for Mojo. We were all wondering if you would like to come to Mojo's lair for a meeting. We hope to se you there, Him." Margaret thought about the line 'Everyone has heard about what you did for Mojo.' Did he mean all the villains, or everyone in Townsville? She went into her living room and turned on the tv to the news. Sure enough, the headline was: "Mysterious new villain helps Mojo Jojo escape prison!" She sighed and plumped down on the couch. It looked like she was back into her old life of villainy for good...


	4. A new villain

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were sitting on the couch watching tv. Blossom changed the channel to the news. "Aw, come on, Blossom!" Buttercup groaned at her sister. "Buttercup, it's always important to be informed of the latest events that are happening in Townsville," Blossom told her. Bubbles was too busy watching the tv to pay attention to what her sisters were talking about. Suddenly, the news had a special report: "Good morning, Townsville! Last night, a mysterious new villain helped Mojo Jojo escape prison! The identity of this new villain is unknown, but they appear to have the ability to grow and shrink at will, as well as being able to fly like an insect! The local police force has decided to call this newcomer: 'The Black Beetle'. Their gender is unknown, but if you see a person wearing all black with a helmet with what appears to be horns, please locate tell the police immediately, or even better, tell The Powerpuff Girls!" The girls all looked at the tv in awe. A new villain? That almost never happens anymore! "What are we gonna do?" asked Bubbles, looking at Blossom. "I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait until the mayor sends the hotline for us to face this new villain, and we can see their powers in action and come up with a plan to defeat them," Blossom told her sisters. She hoped this new villain wasn't too much of a threat to Townsville...

The girls were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when the professor came in the kitchen. "Good morning, girls!" the professor greeted cheerfully. "Good morning, Professor," the girls replied. The professor noticed that the girls looked a bit blue. "What seems to be the problem, girls?" he asked them. "There's a new villain in Townsville," Buttercup told him. The professor thought about this for a moment. A new villain? Maybe he was going to have to break out Dynamo again... "A new villain, huh? Well, who are they?" he asked them. "Their name is Black Beetle, and they have the power to grow and shrink at will, and they can fly. We haven't faced them yet, and we don't even know if they're a boy or a girl, and they just helped Mojo Jojo escape prison," Blossom said, looking down at her plate of pancakes. "Hmmm..." the professor thought, "Well, maybe they'll do something, and the mayor will call you from the hotline, and you can finally meet them and see them in action." "That's what I thought!" Blossom said. "Maybe it's a girl and we can redeem her and she'll fall in love with the professor!" Bubbles said hopefully. The professor let out a chuckle. "Oh, Bubbles! We'll just have to see!" Suddenly, the hotline rang, and Blossom picked it up. "Yes, Mayor?" she asked with urgency. "Blossom! The Black Beetle is robbing the bank!" the Mayor exclaimed, panicking. "Okay, Mayor, we'll be right there!" she said, hanging up. She turned to her sisters. "Okay, girls! This is a new villain we're facing. We need to be extra alert, because they could be very unpredictable!" she told them. "And if all else fails, punch them in the face!" Buttercup said, a punching motion. Blossom sighed, and the three of them flew out the window to the bank.

When the girls got to the bank, they were greeted by people on the ground with their hands over their heads, and accountants with their hands raised in the air. Then, they saw a woman wearing black armor and a beetle-like helmet putting money into a bag. 'That must be Black Beetle,' Blossom thought. "Stop right there, Black Beetle!" she shouted at the villain. Black Beetle turned around, and said: "Ah! The Powerpuff Girls! The other villains have told me so much about you! You're Blossom, right?" she asked in a deep and electronic voice, pointing at Blossom. "Yes, and this is Buttercup and Bubbles, and we're gonna take you down!" Blossom said, motioning to her sisters. The girls flew towards Black Beetle, but she jumped out of the way. Buttercup used her later vision to zap her, but she shrank down to the size of an insect. "Hey! Where'd you go?" Buttercup asked angrily. "Right here," Black Beetle answered, growing to normal size and kicking her in the back. Buttercup was knocked into Bubbles and they both went flying into the wall. Blossom flew towards Black Beetle, and Black Beetle punched her in the face, causing her to join her sisters in the wall. Then, Black Beetle shrank, and flew away while the girls were unconscious. When the girls woke up, they were surprised to see Black Beetle was gone. "Oh no!" Blossom exclaimed, "She escaped!" Bubbles flew around the room, asking people if they were okay. Buttercup was sitting on the floor, pouting. "I can't believe we let her get away!" Buttercup growled. "Now Buttercup, you know perfectly well she was a new villain! We aren't used to fighting villains who can grow and shrink! We'll get her next time," Blossom told her, looking out the window, "I hope..."


End file.
